1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a printing apparatus, more particularly to an automatic printing apparatus for a packing case that is carried on a conveyer belt unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
When packing cases are moved by a conveyer belt unit to a predetermined position for transportation or storage, some indentifying words are printed manually on each of the packing cases. It is time-consuming to perform this manual printing process.